User blog:Alexey de Greit/Alexey de Greit prepares for a great DEATH BATTLE!
This is something I made out of boredom. Background *Name: Alexander Götze *Age: 19 *Nationality: German *Weight: N/A *Height: 5'9" (176 cm) *Likes to call himself "The Emperor of Darkness" and is perfectly aware of the edginess of that *Tried to create actually working Pokéballs *Doesn't like mushrooms, at all *Good at chemical stuff, not good at making puns (as proven by the title of this) *Doesn't like killing innocent people on accident in video games Powers *''Darkness Manipulation: Able to control shadows, nightmares and black holes **Can sink into his own shadow at will *Energy & Matter Manipulation: Able to control energy and matter on a high level and even transform matter into energy and vice versa **Able to absorb and access the energy of entire universes ***Usually has the energy of 1 universe within him, but he can tap into more at will *Light Manipulation: Able to create laser beams and move faster than light *Temperature Manipulation: Able to change the temperature of things around him by using energy manipulation *Soul Manipultion: Able to control his own soul and the souls of others **His soul is his actual true form, hidden in an empty universe **If his body gets destroyed, his soul will just create a new body in almost an instant and he just goes back to fighting *Flight'' *''Healing Factor'' *''Immunity towards Time Manipulation'' Weapons and Abilities *''Dragon Naginata: A spear-like weapon, with an almost indestructable blade *Flying Blades: A couple of zweihander blades with no hilt that are created from thin air to be thrown at opponents *Flying Needles: A couple of poisonous needles that are created from thin air which create muscle spasms in the entire body for 3 minutes *Fire Breath: A wall of flames fired from his mouth *Lesser Laser Beams: Weak lasers fired from his eyes or fingertips *Higher Laser Cannon: A giant laser fired from his mouth or the center of his hand *Gamma Ray Burst: A ''really ''giant laser fired from the chest **Has the potential to wipe an entire planet clean of all life **Only used in space *Chem Arts: Special abbility were specific molecules get created to do different, mostly ineffective, things **Blei: Molten lead used for various reasons, mostly to have a poisonous offense or defense **Harz: Resin used to glue enemies to stuff **Kochsalz: A large chunk of sodium gets surrounded by a large ammount of chlorine, causing a massive explosion **Lachgas: N2O used to anestize enemies **Weißer Phosphor: White phosphorus, which burns' like hell''' *''Shadow Claws: Two claw glows made out of shadows *Shadow Spikes: Spikes that can come out the shadow of opponents *Shadow Aura: An aura that surrounds his bladed weapons to make them extra sharp *Shadow Puppet: Shadow Aura used on himself to turn giant *Nightmare Control: The physical manifestation of his opponents greatest fears, created out of their own shadow **Is considered a cheap trick even by himself *Soul Control: A mind control that bends the opponents will **Is considered a ''very ''cheap trick even by himself *Black Hole Grenate: A small black hole that gets trown at opponents **Destroys itself after 10 seconds *Vacuum Decay Bomb: A bomb that creates a Stable Higgs Field, a true vacuum, which literally ends all mass it touches **He likes to kamikaze tackle his opponents into it, as his soul won't get harmed by it **His Plan Z in case everything else fails **Expands at light speed in all directions **Once started, it '''will' destroy the universe if it's not stopped by someone Feats *Absorbed 7 dead universes *Reversed Pluto's movement around the Sun *Cut a neutron star in half *Blasted a hole through the star Rigel *Froze over the star Betelgeuse in under a minute *Flew from one end of a galaxy to the other in under 10 seconds *Can open portals to other dimensions by literally slicing though space-time *Survived a Big Bang thanks to his healing powers *Killed a nigh-omnipotent god by tackling him into a true vacuum *Got kicked through a black hole *Won the "Tournament of the 8 Elements" **A battle royale between 8 "gods", all specialized in one element (Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Metal, Electricity, Light and Darkness) ***He himself doesn't know why Metal and Electricity were classified as elements Weaknesses *Will never seriously hurt women and children *Gets bored rather easily *Pretty lazy *Is never willing to go all out **If his opponent is someone he actually really likes, he will even try to lose on purpose *Not an endurance fighter *Has some big mental issues *Has worse aim than Starscream **Mostly just fires projectiles in the general direction of his opponent and hopes that something hits *Doesn't want to use Nightmare Control, Soul Control or Vacuum Decay Bomb *Can still get knocked out if enough pain is induced *If his soul gets destroyed or runs out of energy, he dies **Only scared of really powerful soul destroyers Category:Blog posts